magnacraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Updates?
UPDATES? WHAT? Is this really possible? Yes we are having a Minecraft update in about 1 to 2 weeks! Sweet Right? The update is called the Redstone Update and here is what it is about What to Expect... As far as my research has gone Mojang is working on some big stuff. Mojang has been working at their charity games Mojam and got back into some new things in minecraft. We can expect a lot of cool things in the 1.5 update. Jeb (a developer of Mincraft) said that we are adding a huge amount of redstone powered-blocks like Comparators, minecarts with TNT/Dispensers/Spawners. YEAH you heard me SPAWNERS in minecarts! GO MOJANG! Also adding activator rails, weighted pressure plates, and so much MORE! This update WILL BE SWEET! Nether Quartz Ore Recently I just found out that they are adding another great purpose to the Nether. Nether Quartz Ore is the only ore in the nether as for right now. The great thing is, it can be mined with any pickaxe. It is used to make the Comparator, Daylight Sensor, and a block of Quartz which I will explain later. When mined it will drop exp. like all other ores and it works with silk touch too. Nether Quartz Ore is as likely as to find iron ore in the overworld. It spawns 70 ores per chunk and because the nether is so open it will be really easy to find. Smelting a nether quartz ore is as simple as everything else. Just plop it in the furnace with some coal in the bottom and You have a NETHER QUARTZ. Nether Quartz Nether Quartz are really special but dont have many uses. They are really important to the crafting recipe of a redstone comparator, daylight sensors, and the block of Quartz. Daylight Sensor (Night Sensor Too???) A daylight sensor is used for redstone circuitry. It emits a redstone signal if the Sun is bright enough to do so. So it works like a solar panel, if it's dark and rainy out you get no electricity. However, it works by the time of the day. At midday it makes a redstone path 15 blocks and at sunset it makes about 5 blocks of redstone activity. The Sensor emits a current to any and all things that are 1 block away from it. It can be below, above, or next to it. If the sensor is blocked it will make no signal or if you are lucky a really weak one. This can be really helpful and amazing with redstone lights if you work out the gizmoes and stuff and you can have lights turn on by them selves!!!! You can do this by using an inverted redstone signal or a NOT gate and make it a NIGHT SENSOR! Sweet RIGHT!? That what i am planning to do first in my town at Magnacraft xD This is how you craft a Daylight Sensor Redstone Comparator A redstone comparator sounds a bit wierd doesn't it? It actually helps circuits out alot. It has two imputs, one it the back where Minecraft Wiki calls it Signal A and one from the side Signal B. If signal A is weaker than Signal B there is no input. I could go into extreme detail on how this works but this is super complicated to say but not plagiarize website's information. At the end of this article you can find my resources and you can check at it there. Sorry again. Properinglish19 can explain it way better than i can here is a video. This is how the Redstone Comparator is crafted. MINECART MAYHEM! Hopper The Hopper. Haha it sounds like the TV service. Actually it is no where close to resemble anything like that. The hopper is a block which moves items out and into containers. Here is a video by stormfrenzy of the hopper tutorial. This will explain a lot! Weighted Pressure Plate Nothing really difficult about this new item. They can only be activated by items and the strength of them determines the power to the redstone. Gold works better than iron pressure plates. Here is a graph that Minecraft WIki has provided for us :p RESOURCES/THANKS : I want to say thank you *www.minecraftwiki.net * www.poweredbyredstone.net *Properinglish19 *stormfrenzy *www.magnacraft.net CubicMaster5 (talk) 22:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC)CUBICMASTER5